Bittersweet Faith
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Rewrite of The Weapons Mistress is Back. Also totally different concept. Follow Tenten and Sasuke's journey into the world of relationships. It's an endless roller coaster filled with ups and downs and no one is able to get off. So hang on for the ride. Sasuke Tenten and Neji Tenten. Read and Review. Picture by SakariREN on deviantart. Song based but not a songfic.
1. Far Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Okay, this is the official rewrite of **_**The Weapons Mistress is Back. **_**So please give this story a chance. This is completely different from WMB and I hope that you guys will like it. Also I am trying something different with this story so tell me what you guys think. As always please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration.**

**Prologue: **

**Far Away **

It was a normal bustling night for Club Demon. The dance floor was filled with gyrating flesh and the club was filled with its usual college crowd. To be here was bittersweet. To be in the place where they had spent every waking hour burned her soul.

She folded her arms around her body as she tried to keep herself together. She kept her eyes glued to the door hoping and dreading his arrival. Because his arrival would mean that she could see him again. She could revel in his splendor, his molten onyx eyes that had the ability to see right through her, she loved the way those eyes caressed her. But it will also mean that she would have to watch him be gentle with another, watch his eyes caress another. She couldn't bear it.

Her friends that had settled at the table with her stared in worry. They had never seen her like this, like her whole heart had been ripped from her. Well, in truth it had been. The two had been inseparable since they first started and then everything went to hell in a hand basket. It was like she had been pushed out of orbit. They watched as whatever heart she had left was brutally ripped from their friend's chest.

She watched as her only love walked into the club with his arm wrapped around _her _waist. It took all she had then not to break down and cry. She watched as he kissed her temple lovingly. It made her stomach roil. She looked on in disgust, how could he leave her for that? As if he felt her thinking about him, he turned to look at her and she was again trapped in his onyx gaze.

And again she was completely mesmerized at how beautiful his eyes were for they were the only thing she could focus on. For amount she imagined that all the heartache and pain that the two have been plagued with had not ever happened. She pretended that they were still laying in his dorm room in each other's arms just enjoying being together. That the she-devil never traipsed through their lives and ruined everything around them.

But she was plunged back into reality when the devil herself wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he broke eye contact with her leaving her empty again. She stared blankly into the vast abyss of nothingness. She heard more than felt her heart fall to pieces and she couldn't find any reason to try to paste it together again. He didn't want it… he didn't even want her, it was better off broken so that no one would be able to break it. She could just stay broken so no one had to go through the trouble of doing it again. He had already done a terrifyingly beautiful job in doing so. She would just have to thank him for his thorough job.

She stood then making her way to stage taking a seat in front of the microphone and preceded to belt out her feelings to him.

_She sang Far Away by Marsh Ambrosia_

She just couldn't believe that he had left her…

**AN: So what did you guys think? As I said this is the official rewrite of The Weapons Mistress is Back. This is completely different than the original story and I hope that you guys will like it. I know that this chapter is really short but that's why I posted the next chapter as well. So guys please stick with me and I'll try my best to entertain you. I will leave up WMB for a week or so then I will take it down. And the song is Far Away by Marsh Ambrosia, the title is the same. Also keep on the lookout for the blogger for this story I will be posting all kinds of stuff up there. So please read and review and click to the next chapter waiting for you!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Yoshi- chan ;)**


	2. Black Velveteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Here's the next Chapter. So I was playing Clash of Ninja 2 and I got the spark to write this chapter so I hope that you guys like it. As I said before this is complete rewrite of WMB and completely different from it. Please read and review, reviews bring inspiration and all that good stuff.**

**Chapter One**

**Black Velveteen**

Saskue had to listen to Naruto's squawking since they had left Kurani's class ten minutes ago. Quite frankly, Saskue was fed up and he was thinking of inventive ways of disposing the idiot. At the moment strangulation was very high on the list. "So after dinner we went back to my place to you know and SHE GAVE ME HEAD!" Naruto screamed.

Saskue's eyebrow began to twitch as he clenched his fist to keep them from wrapping around Naruto's neck, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to hear about your love life?" Saskue seethed. Naruto had been going on and on about this Sakura girl since class had started and he hadn't ceased.

Naruto looked at him bewildered for a moment and then a mischievous glint entered his cerulean blue eyes, "You're just mad because I have a sex life and you don't!" Naruto exclaimed.

Saskue stopped dead in his tracks and was about to cut into Naruto but he felt something bump into his broad back and a crash. He turned then to see an indigo haired girl on the floor trying to pick up the pile of books that she was carrying off the floor, "Why don't you watch where you're going." He said angrily.

The girl looked up at him with scarred lavender eyes looking as if she was about to cry, "I- I'm sorry." She whispered out quickly.

"You don't have to apologize to an asshole like him." Another voice spoke out. Saskue looked up from watching the sniveling girl at his feet to find a brown eyed beauty staring angrily at him. Said brown eyes were flashing dangerously and her full lips were turned down in a grimace. She walked over to the girl on the ground and Saskue took his time checking her out. She had her hair in double buns that allowed him to see her thin elegant neck. He watched the swell of her breast appreciatively but he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she bent over to help her friend pick her things up off of the floor. "Are you all right, Hinata?" the girl spoke softly.

"Yes, thank you Tenten-chan." The indigo hair girl whispered.

Tenten turned then and focused her furious glare on Sasuke, "What the hell is your problem?"

Saskue stopped memorizing her face, which in fact was beautiful, to stare at her in outrage, "What are you talking about? She bumped into me." He asked in a tone which implied that she was stupid.

This only made her angrier, "She bumped into you because you stopped suddenly in the middle of the walk way!" she said while putting her hands on her hips. Try as he might he had to stop and marvel in her beauty he just could not help noticing the small things. She had gained a red tint to her cheeks because of her anger, her honey brown eyes turned to molten caramel and her voice was the sultriest thing that he'd heard in his life. It was soft and musical and he wanted her to speak more so that he could revel in it.

"If she was paying attention she would not have ran into me." He said matter-o-factually.

If possible Tenten's face turned darker as she stared at him for a long hard moment as she toyed with the idea of murder. She was about to open her mouth to speak another insult but Hinata touched her sleeve, "Tenten-chan we'll be late to class." She pulled on the sleeve urging her friend to leave the confrontation. Tenten took a deep breath and released as she let the anger she harbored for the idiot to leave her body. Try as she might she could not release the anger that she harbored for the raven haired idiot out but she did turn around and follow her friend to their class.

Saskue watched her leave his eyes following the sway of her hips as the pair walked to their class, "Someone's in love." Naruto called as he ran down the pathway to get to his next class and to get away from Saskue knowing that if he got his hands on him he would harm him in some way.

"Fucking idiot." Saskue muttered to himself as he made his way to his next class.

~oo~

Tenten sat in her Advanced Psychology of War class with her arms crossed and her face in a pout. She was still filled with anger and wanted to punch something. How dare he talk to her like she was stupid? She had a 4.0 GPA she was damned smart! She was studying to be the best fucking lawyer on the planet, damn it. Stupid bastard.

The more she thought about it the more she relished the thought of killing him. Hinata stared at her best friend worriedly poking her two fingers together, "Um-m Tenten-chan."

"Save it Hinata." Was her reply.

"Gomen." Hinata looked down fidgeting nervously

And this was the scene that Neji Hyuuga walked in on when he entered the class that he shared with the two. "What's the problem now?" he asked as he settled himself in the seat beside Tenten.

"Stupid fucking Uchiha." Was the answer he got from Tenten. He turned to Hinata seeing that Tenten was going to be difficult and he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of her.

"She and Uchiha-san got into an argument before class." Hinata explained as Neji began to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He looked at Tenten and shook his head at her as he nudged her in the side, "Just forget about him." He murmured as Professor Mitarashi walk into class.

As Anko began to lecture on the history of weapons and the different battles that happened in the world, Neji observed his best friend since birth. As the years had gone on, he had found himself falling irrevocably in love with her. In his opinion, she was the best looking woman in all of Konoha. What was not to like? She was smart, she wasn't a pushy fan girl and she was very beautiful. And if he chose to marry her she came from a very successful family who manufactured 95% of the world's weapons, Hiashi would approve.

"Is there something particularly interesting on Miss. Surra's face, Mr. Hyuuga?" Anko asked Neji loudly.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he replied, "I wasn't looking at Tenten's face I was looking at the clock behind her head." Anko gave Neji a hard look before returning to her lesson. Neji sighed in relief inwardly and turned to face the board, he couldn't be caught like that again.

~00~

"So Saskue-kun what are you doing tonight?" yet another pushy fan girl asked him as he stared blankly at the chalkboard in the front of the class. Professor Hatake was late again. He tried to ignore her but she kept pushing her breast in his face.

"None of your damn business." He replied as he found himself dreaming of a pair of molten caramel eyes that had the power to make him do anything. And it was so fun to get a rise out of her; he loved the color she turned. He wondered if she turned that color in other times of passion.

He would have fun torturing her, he thought as the Professor stumbled into classroom his nose behind his book, "Talk amongst yourselves." He said while waving his hand dismissively.

"So Saskue-kun you wanna come over to my place later."

~00~

Hinata looked as though she was about to pass out, all her blood had rushed to her head and Tenten just couldn't stop laughing at her poor friend. Neji shot Tenten a dirty look, "Really Tenten her being all goo- goo eyed over an idiot is not a laughing matter."

Tenten took a deep breath and tried to speak bust she just ended up dissolving into laughter again but another deadly stare silenced her for the moment, "It's not really Hinata and her infatuation with Kiba, it's more of your expression when she goes goo-goo." Neji glowered at her, "See there it is, it's cutely amusing."

Neji opened his mouth to speak when his mouth closed just as abruptly as he processed the fact that she called him cute, a small blush crept up his neck and ears. Neji cleared his throat, "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"We're meeting everyone at Club Demon tonight. Would you like to come Neji?" Tenten asked her male friend as she stared at Hinata who looked to be swaying, "Neji catch her." She said just before Hinata passed out.

Neji cursed under his breath and did as he was told, "I'll see. Let's get her back to your dorm." They both set out in comfortable silence.

All too soon (in Neji's opinion) they arrived at the dorm room the two shared. When they opened the door, their roommate Ryuuzetsu1 jumped up from her bed concern written all over her face, "Kiba?" she asked, Neji shot her a dirty look and deposited her on her bed and turned look at Tenten, "What time should I meet you there?"

"I'd say around ten or eleven o'clock."

"I will see you then." Neji cast Tenten a longing look and made his way out of the room.

Once the door shut Ryuuzetsu broke the silence, "He's in love with you." Tenten choked on the water that she was drinking and cast a confused look at her friend, "It's so obvious, did you not see the look he gave you before he left."

"You're crazy Ryuu-chan. We're just friends, nothing sexual there." Ryuuzetsu gave her friend a disapproving look before returning to her book. Tenten sighed and went to her bed to take a nap.

~00~

All too soon it was time to get ready for their Friday night ritual. As usual, they were all attacked by their overzealous friend Ino who insisted on dressing and styling them all. She put bashful Hinata into a very delicate looking lavender dress that stopped a couple inches below her knees with quarter inch sleeves. There was a nice lattice design covering the bodice of the dress and subtle v that gave away a hint of cleavage. Ino put her friends indigo locks into a high bun letting her bangs frame her face with very little make up.

Ino then turned to Ryuuzetsu with a tight sleeveless apple green mini dress. The dress stopped several inches above her knees and showed off her slender figure. Ino curled the girl's so that it was pool of silvery curls and added a dark pink lip color and nothing else.

Ino turned to Tenten with an evil glint in her eye, "Stay they hell away from me Ino or I'll burn all of your shoes." Tenten threatened her style savvy friend.

Ino tsked, "That would only give me room to buy more shoes." With an evil smirk on her face.

"A-umm, I'll burn your hair?" Tenten supplied desperately.

Ino gasped, "You wouldn't." Tenten grabbed the Zippo from her nightstand, "You would. Why won't you let me beautify you for your lover Neji?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ino?" Tenten asked disgruntled she leveled a hard stare at Ryuuzetsu who held up her hands in defeat. "We're just friends!" With that Tenten stormed into the bathroom to get ready on her own. Those remained in the room looked at each other before looking at the bathroom awaiting Tenten's arrival back in the room.

When the door unlocked they were surprised at what they saw, she looked flawless. She had on a form fitting silk midnight blue halter top with a pair of white shorts cuffed that stopped at mid-thigh. You can barely make out the black ink of her dragon tattoo the wrapped around her thigh. To top off the outfit she was wearing a pair of midnight blue wedges with the ribbons wrapped around her calves and stopped at her knees. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that was curled into a ringlet stopping at her mid pack, leaving her bangs pin straight and framing her face. "Let's go." She said while grabbing her keys.

~00~

When the group arrived at the club they were greeted by the usual. The pounding bass that the club was known for and a line winding outside the door and down the street. The girls by passed the entire line and made their way to the front where they were meted by Pein, the bouncer. With a slight smile he let the girls in immediately and they made their way into the club.

Inside, they went to their usual table which was lined with their usual friends and sat. Ino dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor and some followed behind them except for Tenten who was awaiting the arrival of Neji as per usual. While she was waiting, she was sipping on a beer as she stared into the sea of people. Unknown to her she was being watch.

Across the room stood Saskue taking in the brown eyed beauty that he had become infatuated with. She sat at a table alone and he saw this as his chance to make a move on her. As he was making his way to the table he found himself becoming more and more enamored with the beauty she was truly an angel. And this angel would become his, he vowed to himself.

Neji walked into the loud club and scanned it for Tenten. He found her sitting by herself waiting for him at their usual table; he began to make his way over. As he did so he saw another guy make his way over as well and he saw that he would make it there before Neji and this angered Neji immensely. He quickened his stride in time to here the stranger ask, "Would you care for a dance?"

Before Tenten could answer Neji did so for her, "No she would not. Not with likes of you."

Saskue turned and stared icily at the Hyuuga prodigy, "Don't you think that you should let her decide?"

**TBC**

**Ryuuzetsu is from the Naruto Shippuden Movie: Blood Prison. I saw a lot of chemistry there so I decided to add her and she is a major part of this story.**

**AN: So what did you guys think too much, too little? Did I establish the triangle well enough? Please let me know! Please Read and Review.**

**-Yoshi- Chan**


End file.
